


Better Days

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Что ж, теперь это новая реальность Бобби — сходить с ума по Холодному Принцу универа, зная, что тот совсем не холодный, а наоборот горячий, страстный и умопомрачительный.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

— Смотрите-ка, опять он это делает… — удивлённо прошептал Донхёк.

Бобби оторвался от своего обеда и поднял взгляд на друга:

— О чём ты?

— Я говорю, что наш Холодный Принц уже минут пять пялится на тебя, — Донхёк растянул губы в странной улыбке, Бобби же демонстративно передёрнул плечами, мол, настолько ему неприятно чужое внимание. И да, не нужно было объяснять, за кем именно закреплено то прозвище…

Ким — Холодный Принц — Ханбин был однокурсником Бобби, но существовали они будто в совершенно разных мирах. Пока семья Ханбина запросто жертвовала деньги на строительство нового крыла, семья Бобби из кожи вон лезла, чтобы он мог просто позволить себе учиться здесь. Конечно, быть богатым — это не преступление, между Бобби и Ханбином не велась какая-то глупая вражда или борьба. Сами они сохраняли холодный нейтралитет по отношению друг к другу, чего нельзя было сказать про их окружение…

Бобби и Ханбин имели не так уж много точек соприкосновения, но и тот, и другой носили статус популярных студентов и были вечно окружены мини-армиями из друзей, поклонников или просто зевак, жадных до чужой славы. Что ж, наверное, всем этим товарищам действительно скучно жилось, или они фильмов пересмотрели про враждующие кланы, но частенько именно они намеренно нагнетали обстановку между Бобби и Ханбином и делились на «своих» и «чужих». Пока это не выходило за рамки, Бобби было плевать, и он так подозревал, что Ханбину — тоже. Не объяснять же всем и каждому, что они не общаются лишь потому, что совершенно разные.

Бобби по жизни весельчак, энергетический батончик для своих друзей, легко очаровывал всех и каждого. Ещё со школы он привык быть в центре внимания. Неважно, выступая на сцене с друзьями, горланя песни или же одерживая победу в баскетбольном матче. Бобби просто был хорош во всем. Ханбин тоже был недурён, но при этом всё-таки — другим по всем параметрам… Отличник и президент всего, чего только можно, чью застенчивость все кругом принимали за холодность и отстранённость (против чего сам Ханбин совсем не возражал). Властный, уже сейчас он демонстрировал свои лидерские качества на таком уровне, что никто не сомневался, парень обязательно подастся в политику по стопам своего знаменитого деда и отца.

— Кстати, это не первый раз за сегодня, — Чжинхван решил продолжить мысль Донхёка.

— Раньше-то нос воротил, — поддакивал этим идиотам Чану.

Бобби закатил глаза, ну сколько можно…

— А тут, как с каникул вернулись, его словно подменили, чуть ли не облизывается при виде тебя, — не унимался Донхёк. — Любопытно, чего это вдруг Ким Ханбин воспылал к тебе таким диким интересом?

«Может, потому что мы переспали на этих самых каникулах? И не один раз…» — со смешком подумал Бобби, при этом стараясь удержать хмурое выражение лица. Чёртовому Холодному Принцу не понравится, если он рассекретит их отношения.

— Забавно, что его друзья не замечают, как он пожирает тебя глазами… — Донхёк сузил глаза, смотря поверх плеча Бобби, аккурат туда, где обычно сидела компашка «богатенького выскочки».

«Пожирает глазами… Чёрт…» — Бобби закусил губу, чтобы подавить в себе желание обернуться и ответить на этот взгляд. Он был уверен, что его собственный оказался бы не менее голодным.

Они не виделись с Ханбином всего один день, а Бобби уже изнывал от желания прикоснуться к нему, прижать к себе и зацеловать. Не верилось, что ещё месяц назад ему было глубоко плевать на существование этого парня. Что ж, теперь это новая реальность Бобби — сходить с ума по Холодному Принцу универа, зная, что тот совсем не холодный, а наоборот горячий, страстный и умопомрачительный. Ни с кем у Бобби ещё не было такого…

— Друзья? — хохотнул Бобби, пытаясь отвлечь внимание Донхёка от Ханбина. — Ты про ту свиту напыщенных индюков, которая везде его сопровождает?

— А знаете, кто там самый напыщенный? — тихо спросил Чану и ответил вместе с Донхёком: — Чжунэ!

Его слова не понравились Чжинхвану:

— Чжунэ, конечно, тот ещё высокомерный засранец, но сам по себе парень не плохой. Мы как-то готовили совместный проект по экономике, он не отлынивал, накопал нам очень много материала. Мы даже у него дома занимались один раз допоздна, и потом их водитель отвёз меня обратно, а Чжунэ позвонил спросить, как я до… Эй, вы чего так смотрите?!

— У-у-у! — оживились парни.

— Вот скажи мне, хён, — протянул Донхёк. — Ты кто в этой истории… Ромео или Джульетта?

Чану заржал, Бобби же старался изо всех сил сдержаться, зная, кто за этим столом настоящий Ромео… или Джульетта?! Да пофиг! Главное, что их с Ханбином не ждал такой печальный финал, как у тех двоих.

— Да пошли вы! — Чжинхван кинул в этих придурков картошкой фри. — Как дети малые!

Бобби улыбнулся, на самом деле Чжинхван был прав насчёт Ку Чжунэ. Он был нормальным парнем, по крайней мере, по словам Ханбина.

_После секса они частенько валялись в постели и болтали о своих друзьях, вспоминая разные идиотские истории, связанные с ними. У Ханбина была огромная «свита» (многие детки рассчитывали таким образом в будущем получить протекцию от его влиятельной семьи), но все истории не-такого-уж-холодного-принца были связаны исключительно с Чжунэ или Юнхёном._

_— Ты шутишь? За тобой таскается такая толпа, а ты всё об этих двоих…_

_— Из всей этой толпы только этих двоих я могу назвать своими друзьями, — улыбнулся Ханбин, играясь с его ладонью, то переплетая их пальцы, то разъединяя. — Ты и сам на обеде сидишь с одними и теми же ребятами, хотя за тобой, как и за мной, косяками ходят люди._

_— Ты прав, — лениво протянул Бобби, целуя Ханбина в висок. — Я близок только с Чжинхваном, Донхёком и Чану. Эти парни мне, как семья._

_— Кстати, твой Чану похож на моего Юнхёна, — глупо улыбнувшись, сказал Ханбин. — Они почти как Зита и Гита._

_— Кто? — в непонятках Бобби приподнял брови. — Это какие-то супергерои?_

_— Ты идиот? — Ханбин заржал, складываясь пополам на кровати. — Боже, меня соблазнил придурок!_

_— Кто тут кого ещё соблазнил, — пробурчал Бобби для вида, а сам притянул это хохочущее тельце к себе поближе и ткнулся в шею: — Расскажешь, кто эти твои Зит и Гит, м? Я люблю слушать твой голос…_

_Успокоившись, Ханбин повернулся к нему лицом:_

_— «Зита и Гита» — это индийский фильм. Хочешь посмотреть?_

_— Индийский?! — прифигел Бобби. Они уже по милости Ханбина смотрели вместе какую-то английскую муть, а теперь пожалуйста… Индийское. — Опять небось старьё какое-нибудь?_

_— Ага, старьё, — ничуть не обидевшись, подтвердил Ханбин. — Моя бабушка его любит. Когда я был маленький, она часто его смотрела, а я представлял, что у меня тоже где-то там есть потерянный брат-близнец. Фантазировал, что однажды мы случайно встретимся, и тогда…_

_Ханбин резко замолчал, и Бобби погладил его по щеке._

_— И что тогда произошло бы, Ханбин?_

_— Мы бы поменялись с ним жизнями, и на чужом месте я смог бы быть собой, — шепотом ответил Ханбин, почти сразу смутившись. — Я несу чушь, извини._

_Бобби мотнул головой:_

_— Нет, не чушь. Твоя семья дофига от тебя хочет и всячески давит с самого детства, — видя, что Ханбин собирается возразить, Бобби накрыл его губы своими пальцами. — Молчи, ты сам лично мне это всё рассказывал. Говорил, что с твоим мнением не считаются, для деда и отца ты прежде всего наследник, не более чем инструмент достижения их целей. У вас династия и всё такое, я понимаю. Кто знает, может, ты войдёшь во вкус постепенно, и тебе даже это понравится? Поработаешь адвокатом, потом прокурором, сделаешь карьеру и дальше с поддержкой семьи подашься в политику, и будешь ходить важным павлином…_

_Ханбин прыснул._

_— И чего ты ржешь?_

_— Не хочу павлином, — поморщился Ханбин. — И во вкус входить не желаю. Ничего из этого не хочу…_

_У Бобби кольнуло внутри:_

_— А что хочешь?_

_— Хочу, чтобы ты выступил с моей песней на фестивале, ну, знаешь… с той, которая тебе больше всего понравилась._

_Бобби притянул его к себе ещё ближе._

_— Дурак, я спрашивал, что ты хочешь для себя._

_— Это и будет для меня._

_Бобби взял его лицо в ладони:_

_— Может, выступим вместе? Мы ведь оба знаем, что ты не только талантливый автор, но и исполнитель._

_Ханбин грустно улыбнулся:_

_— Отец убьёт меня, если я сделаю это. Он и сейчас уверен, что я занимаюсь у репетитора…_

_Бобби было, что сказать про этого папочку, но, посмотрев Ханбину в глаза, он понял, что давит на парня не меньше, чем его семья. Ради спокойствия Ханбина он отступил._

_— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я выступил с твоей песней, я с удовольствием сделаю это. Твоя лирика потрясающая, Ханбин._

_«Как и ты сам…» — продолжил Бобби про себя._

_— Спасибо, — он отвел взгляд._

_Бобби глубоко вдохнул, а затем медленно выдохнул. Ким Ханбин совершенно не понимал, что творит с ним. Наклонив голову и прислонившись своим лбом к его, Бобби тихо добавил:_

_— Тебе не нужен брат-близнец и другая жизнь. Нет необходимости раскрываться перед всем миром, чтобы свободно дышать. Ханбин, в моём присутствии ты всегда можешь быть самим собой. Мне всё равно, чем ты будешь заниматься по жизни, что выберешь в итоге, я тебя поддержу._

_— Как ты можешь говорить мне такие вещи, да ещё с уверенностью, — прошептал Ханбин. — Мы с тобой встречаемся всего неделю._

_— Целых семь лучших дней, — возразил Бобби с улыбкой. — У меня бывали года короче, чем вся эта неделя…_

_— Это что, цитата откуда-то? — перебил Ханбин._

_— Не знаю, просто сказал, что подумал… Неужели работает?_

_— Всегда работало, — пробормотал Ханбин. — Знаю, ты запал на меня, только когда мы недавно встретились в парке, но с моей стороны интерес был всегда. Приходилось всячески шифроваться, делать равнодушное лицо и постоянно отводить взгляд. Это самое тяжелое. Не смотреть на тебя…_

_Бобби опрокинул Ханбина на спину и навалился сверху, заглядывая в глаза:_

_— Теперь можешь смотреть на меня, сколько влезет. Хотя в таком случае не уверен, что ты будешь в безопасности, и я не накинусь на тебя прямо в универе._

_Ханбин потёрся о его плечо губами и нежно поцеловал, погладил спину руками и, спустившись ниже, резко сжал упругие ягодицы. Бобби дёрнулся и со стоном вжался в его пах… Ханбин просунул ладонь между их телами и, обхватив член Бобби, принялся дрочить ему. Бобби целовал его шею, грудь, возвращался к губам. Когда он, возбуждённый до предела, коснулся рукой его дырочки, вводя один палец внутрь, Ханбин приглушённо застонал и выгнулся в спине._

_— Готовить меня не надо, я с прошлого раза… — хрипло произнёс Ханбин, в нетерпении разводя колени как можно шире. — Давай, трахни меня…_

_Бобби вынул ставший скользким от смазки палец и, посмотрев вниз на подставленную задницу, чуть не кончил лишь от одного вида. Нащупав под подушкой презерватив, он быстро порвал упаковку и, раскатав резинку по члену, дёрнул Ханбина поближе к себе. Они только недавно занимались сексом, и сегодня Бобби потратил больше времени на подготовку, чем обычно, так что вход Ханбина был хорошо разработан. Не боясь навредить ему, Бобби вошел в горячую тесноту одним резким толчком. Ханбин вскрикнул и принялся умолять его начать двигаться. Бобби рыкнул и сразу взял быстрый темп, понимая, что надолго их не хватит._

_Дыхание перехватывало, по телу струился пот, и Бобби сходил с ума каждый раз, когда попадал по нужной точке внутри Ханбина и тот его сжимал. Яростно толкаясь во всю длину, Бобби придерживал стонущего Ханбина под колени и продолжал втрахивать его в матрас, как и просили._

_Первым не выдержал Ханбин, стреляя спермой на живот и проваливаясь в оргазм. Бобби выскользнул из него, перевернул к себе спиной и снова вошел. Сделав несколько толчков, Бобби кончил и распластался на Ханбине._

_— Ты живой? — Бобби прикусил его ухо._

_— М-мм… — довольно промычал Ханбин и затих._

_— Окончательно я тебя вымотал, — Бобби потрепал парня по взмокшим волосам. В этот момент ему было так хорошо, что мысль о том, что каникулы закончились, приносила почти физическую боль. Уже завтра в эту квартиру, их островок уединения, вернётся тётя Бобби из отпуска, и им больше негде будет встречаться. Впереди университетские будни и неопределённость, которая на самом деле очень и очень пугала. Бобби мог говорить, что угодно, излучая уверенность, но он боялся потерять Ханбина…_

— База вызывает Бобби, приём! — гаркнул Донхёк.

Бобби подскочил на месте.

— Что?

— Где ты витаешь целый день? — спросил Чжинхван.

— Нигде, — буркнул Бобби.

— Хён, тебе что-то пришло на телефон, — Чану кивнул на его карман.

Бобби достал мобильник. Индикатор и правда мигал синим. Разблокировав экран, он обнаружил сообщение от Ханбина.

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
У тебя сексуальный затылок, парень…_

Бобби ухмыльнулся и набрал ответ.

_**Весёлый Роджер:**  
Прекрати пялиться, я же не железный!_

_**Тот самый Микки:**  
Я не могу прекратить, тем более, ты сам дал мне на это добро. Помнишь?_

_**Весёлый Роджер** :  
А ещё предупреждал, что это чревато. Так что если не хочешь быть изнасилованным прямо здесь и сейчас…_

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
Кто сказал, что я не хочу?_

Бобби застонал в голос, и ребята за столом покосились на него.

— Ты чего? — спросил Донхёк.

— Да так… — отмахнулся Бобби, утыкаясь обратно в свой телефон. Не рассказывать же, что парень под личиной Микки Мауса предлагает себя кролику Роджеру… Бобби фыркнул. Им срочно нужны другие ники, а то какой-то изврат мультяшек получается.

_**Весёлый Роджер** :  
Хватит дразнить, я ведь даже подойти к тебе не могу._

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
Держаться на расстоянии было плохой идеей. Это труднее, чем я думал…_

_**Весёлый Роджер** :  
Да что ты?! Идея шифроваться принадлежит тебе!_

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
Не злись. Я тоже скучаю. Может погуляем сегодня с Шелли?_

Бобби вспомнил их случайную встречу в парке. Его тётя улетала в Таиланд и просила кого-нибудь из родни пожить у неё, чтобы присмотреть за её псом. Бобби вызвался добровольцем, решив, что это отличная возможность для него отдохнуть от навязчивого внимания окружающих. Прихватив немного шмоток, он с радостью перебрался в другой район сроком на неделю. Чёрный пёс по кличке «Генрих» (Бобби не знал, с какого перепуга тёте приспичило так назвать собаку) был послушным и не доставлял проблем. Так думал Бобби, пока не отвёл того в парк. Вот там-то эта псина и дала сбой, как будто превратившись в кого-то другого. Воспользовавшись наивностью Бобби, пёсик взбрыкнул и, резко дёрнув поводок, заставил никчёмное двуногое существо шмякнуться вниз и пропахать своим носом землю.

_— Генрих! — орал он на весь парк, заставляя людей смотреть на себя, как на полудурка. — Генрих!_

_К Бобби подошла девочка и подергала за рукав:_

_— Дяденька, вы кого-то потеряли?_

_Бобби рассмеялся._

_— Дяденька? Я ещё не такой старый. Называй меня оппой, малыш._

_Ребёнок смерил его таким взглядом, что впору было просить политического убежища где-нибудь в Зимбабве._

_— У меня уже есть старший брат._

_— Да нет, я не в том смысле… — промямлил Бобби и махнул рукой. — Дяденька потерял собаку._

_— Генри?_

_— Генрих, — поправил Бобби, сам морщась от имени._

_— Генрих-х… — с трудом повторила девочка. — Х-хх…_

_Когда Бобби фыркнул, рядом с ними раздался голос, полный еле сдерживаемого веселья:_

_— Ты чему мою мелкую учишь, дурень?_

_Перед ним стоял его знаменитый однокурсник, сомнений у Бобби в этом не было, и всё-таки это был какой-то неправильный Ким Ханбин… Вместо идеального внешнего вида — простой серый спортивный костюм и бейсболка. Вместо равнодушной маски — ожившее выражение лица, смешинки в глазах и лёгкая улыбка на губах. Не говоря уже про то, что в руках у Принца находился лохматый неопрятный свёрток, предположительно бывший собакой, которая в данный момент мирно посапывала._

_Всё это в совокупности превращало Ханбина в человека из плоти и крови, мало оставляя от привычного образа ледышки, дефилирующей со своей свитой по всему универу. Может, поэтому, ошалев от такой перемены, Бобби замер в ступоре и просто пялился на него._

_— Бобби Ким, ты ещё с нами? — капризно протянул Ханбин._

_Бобби моргнул._

_— Да… эм… привет! — он протянул руку для рукопожатия._

_— Ханбёль, подержи-ка Шелли, — Ханбин сбагрил лохматый свёрток девочке и смог пожать Бобби руку. — Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить._

_— Я тоже, разве ты не должен быть сейчас на каком-нибудь курорте и, не знаю, кататься на лыжах к примеру? — Бобби не язвил, в его голосе было искреннее любопытство._

_— Ну… — насмешливо протянул Ханбин. — Мой частный самолёт сломался и пришлось это отложить._

_Они обменялись глупыми улыбками._

_— Твоя сестра? — Бобби кивнул на ребёнка._

_Ханбин приобнял девочку за плечи:_

_— Разве семейное сходство не на лицо?_

_— Копия, — признал Бобби._

_— Кстати, ты её мату учил или как?_

_Бобби чуть не задохнулся от возмущения:_

_— Что? Нет, конечно!_

_Ханбин запрокинул голову и захохотал._

_— Вообще не смешно, — хмуро заметил Бобби._

_— Прости, — явно ни капельки не раскаиваясь, произнёс Ханбин, странно при этом поблёскивая своими глазами._

_— Оппа, у дяденьки потерялась собака, — сказала Ханбёль. — Его зовут Генрих-х…_

_— Похоже, дяденька попался нам с тобой очень проблемный, Бёль, — хмыкнул Ханбин. — Думаешь, нужно ему помочь?_

_— Да! — воскликнул ребёнок. — Мне очень нравится этот дяденька! Давай найдем его собаку!_

_Бобби покраснел, как помидор, когда Ханбин наклонился и тихо прошептал своей сестрёнке на ухо: «Мне он тоже нравится»._

_— Ну что, вперёд на поиски? — разогнувшись, уже громко спросил Ханбин. — Кстати, фотка есть? Как этот Генрих выглядит-то?_

_Бобби сообщил, что фоток нет, описал строптивую псину на словах и рассказал Ханбину вкратце, что собака даже не его. Они бродили по парку и голосили дебильную кличку уже в три голоса. Через полчаса Генрих отыскался сам, подбежал к Шелли, невнятной собаке Ханбёль, и, упав перед ней на спину, стал кататься по траве. Если бы не присутствие нежных детских ушей, Бобби использовал бы что-то более резкое, чем фраза: «Хороший пёсик, иди сюда…»._

_С Ханбином и его сестрой было на удивление легко, и Бобби потерял счёт времени. Пока девочка возилась с двумя собаками, пытаясь хотя бы одну из них заставить слушать её команды, Бобби с Ханбином сидели на траве и подпирали спинами одно из деревьев. Их плечи и руки соприкасались, но неловкости не ощущалось. Они спокойно болтали о всякой ерунде, и в какой-то момент Бобби чётко осознал, что не хочет, чтобы этот день заканчивался._

_— Почему мы раньше так не общались? — из него спонтанно вырвалось то, что вертелось в голове последний час._

_Ханбин сорвал короткую травинку и покрутил её в руках, внимательно рассматривая:_

_— Ты сам знаешь, почему. Даже если бы я захотел подойти к тебе и тупо что-то спросить, для начала нужно было бы прорваться через всю эту оборону…_

_— Ага, а потом все наши друзья решили бы, что это объявление войны или что-то типа того, — невесело фыркнул Бобби. — Что с этими людьми не так? Столько раз говорил им, что мы не враждуем._

_— В этом есть и моя вина. Помнишь проекты по истории в начале года?_

_Бобби кивнул:_

_— Нас поставили в пару, но ты попросил преподавателя сменить тебе партнёра…_

_— Моя помощь требовалась другу, и я не мог бросить его на растерзание профессору Чхве Мин Гю. Видимо, когда я в деканате умолял его поменять мне пару, кто-то услышал и сделал неверные выводы. Я думал, что ты тоже поверил в эту чушь с неприязнью, не знал, как объясниться. Дальше ты знаешь._

_Бобби выхватил у него из рук травинку и сквозь неё посмотрел на солнце, прищурив один глаз._

_— Целый год я считал, что ты слишком отличаешься от меня, Ханбин, и нам нет смысла искать общий язык… — Бобби отбросил травинку и, повернув голову, посмотрел Ханбину прямо в глаза: — Сегодня я понял, что ошибался._

_Ханбин медленно опустил взгляд на его губы, и Бобби хватило секунды, чтобы всё понять…_

_— Оппа, когда уже домой? Я кушать хочу, — рядом с ними нарисовалась Ханбёль._

_Ханбин улыбнулся сестрёнке и поднялся на ноги. Когда он отряхнул штаны, последовало скованное прощание._

_«Боже, как же нелепо!» — думал Бобби, прекрасно понимая, что Ханбину тоже не хочется заканчивать их судьбоносный марафон сближения._

_— Пока-пока! — Бобби в десятый раз помахал Ханбёль, которая всё оборачивалась и оборачивалась, в отличие от кое-кого… Посверлив взглядом удаляющийся затылок Ханбина, Бобби процедил сквозь зубы: — Ну, а у тебя что, шея переломится, если разочек посмотришь на меня? Давай же, просто дай мне повод продолжить то, что мы начали…_

_Но ведь Ханбин сегодня и так сделал огромный шаг ему навстречу, показав настоящего себя. Теперь очередь Бобби. Чертыхнувшись, он сорвался с места, чтобы догнать брата с сестрой. В этот момент Ханбин наконец-то решил обернуться и увидел несущегося к нему парня. Отпустив руку сестры, он пошел Бобби навстречу._

_— Придешь сюда завтра? — выпалил Бобби, ещё не успев остановиться._

_— Да, — не задумываясь, ответил Ханбин. — Часов в 11, нормально ведь будет? Не рано?_

_Бобби кивнул, а затем наоборот замотал головой. Переизбыток эмоций превращал его в идиота._

_— Самое то, — наконец произнёс он._

_— Я буду один, — Ханбин улыбнулся и, уже возвращаясь к сестре, крикнул ему на прощание: — До завтра, Весёлый Роджер!_

_— До завтра… — Бобби запнулся: — Не переживай, тебе я тоже кликуху придумаю!_

_Ханбин лишь довольно рассмеялся…_

Так их история получила продолжение. Ханбин линял из дома под всяческими предлогами, и всё время они проводили вместе. Бобби никогда не думал, что можно так зациклиться на одном человеке, сходить по нему с ума и скучать, даже когда тот лежит у тебя под боком и смеётся, смотря старые фильмы.

В отместку за «Весёлого Роджера» Бобби придумал для Ханбина ещё более глупый ник, парень поплатился за свою любовь к диснеевской мыши и стал «Тем самым Микки». Ханбин фыркал и возмущался, но против Бобби нет приёма… На самом деле он не признавался Ханбину, но когда Бобби видел этот глупый ник, то думал о вполне серьёзных вещах. Это было сентиментально и сложно произнести вслух. Наверное, поэтому Бобби и молчал о том, что считает Ким Ханбина — тем самым, совершенно особенным для себя человеком…

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
На самом деле, я хотел с тобой серьёзно поговорить._

_**Весёлый Роджер** :  
Так… никогда больше не начинай предложения с таких фраз. Что-то случилось?_

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
У тебя же сейчас лекция у профессора Ли? Можем пойти вместе._

_**Весёлый Роджер** :  
Что происходит? Ты в порядке?_

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
В полном. Просто… вчера я поругался с отцом и дедом. Сказал, что буду следовать их планам насчёт меня только в том случае, если они тоже пойдут навстречу и дадут мне больше свободы. Семейный скандал закончился не очень…_

_**Весёлый Роджер** :  
Ханбин?_

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
Я ушел из дома, Бобби._

_**Весёлый Роджер** :  
Блять, и ты молчал?!_

_**Тот самый Микки** :  
Не всё так плохо, на моей стороне мать и… Ханбёль)) Да и дед с отцом, я уверен, скоро поостынут. По крайней мере, мою учёбу они пока будут оплачивать… Помнишь, ты хотел снять небольшую квартирку неподалёку от тёти, чтобы в универ легче было добираться? Знаю, что такое надо спрашивать лично, но, боюсь, у меня нет смелости принять отрицательный ответ, если он последует… У меня есть деньги, и я мог бы добавить их к твоим на депозит за квартиру. Весёлый Роджер, хочешь жить вместе со мной?_

Бобби хотелось вскочить с места и, плюнув на всё и всех, бежать к Ханбину, повторяя тот первый их день в парке. Но он не мог так по-детски рисковать их будущим, выставляя всё напоказ. Вместо этого Бобби набрал ответ, повернулся лицом к столу Ханбина и, поймав его взгляд, нажал кнопку отправить.

_**Весёлый Роджер** :  
ДА!!!_


End file.
